Crazy Adventure Time
by Sarcasm is my native language
Summary: The Adventure of the people from my SYOC. Thank you too all the people who submitted. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I'm going to make files to introduce my flock. Other characters if any will be in next chapter - thank you)**

* * *

_**Step 1**- ** Neon **  
_

_**Step 2**- **2%** **Avian hybrid 3% Dragon 1% Poisonous snake **  
_

_**Step 3**- ** She has neon green hair with black highlights. She also has tan skin and hot pink an blue mixed colored eyes. Neon is really athletic but also really skinny and is very tall at 6'2.**  
_

_**Step 4**- **Neon has inhumanly long claws that are black and comes out of her knuckles when she's angry or going to fight.( Like wolverine.) Neon also has blue and white splattered looking wings. And fangs that spit acid.**  
_

_**Step 5**- **Neon is very sarcastic and not very serious just plain out annoying but when it's time to keep family together she will be very serious. **  
_

_**Step 6**- _

**_Neon's powers :_**

**_- the ability to see things that are in the future._**

**_- the ability to see like a hawk._**

**_-the ability to look or take someones memories with your mind._**

**_- telekinesis, the ability to move and bend objects_**

**_- the ability to see someones past._**

**_- the ability to turn invisible._**

**_- the ability to have amazing speed._**

**_- the ability to torture someones mind by using your own mind._**

_**Personal info: Neon just escaped Itex with her flock. But the erasers are starting to find them. So they have to fight them off.**_

* * *

_**Name: Amelia Claudia Winchester  
Nickname: Amy  
Type: Avian  
Appearance: Long, honey brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, 5"9'  
Mutant Appearance: Wings are the color brown, reach out to 10 feet, and have a white outline and are white tipped  
Attitude: Kinda shy when meeting new people, but once she gets warmed up to them, she is fun to be around, but if someone makes her mad, she can lose it and go crazy with her power without thinking about it  
Power: Can cont fire  
Personal Info: She was locked up in a cage all her life, all she really knows is what she over hears from the scientists that created her. She secretly works on a plan to bust out in her spare time, and though people try to talk and make friends with her, she refuses after her best friend Hellen got taken away for a type of surgery but didn't make it in the procedure, scared that if she gets to close, she or a new friend would not make it through another experiment and lead to more heart ache. Amy met Neon two weeks after she escaped. Amy starts to trust Neon but doesn't want another person to end up like Hellen.**_

* * *

**_Name: Charlotte Storm_**

**_ Nickname: Char, Lottie or just Storm_**

**_ Age: 16_**

**_ Hybrid type: 5% Avian, 2% Canine, 93% Human_**

**_ Human Appearance: She has wavy dark chocolate brown hair flowing down to her back and deep forest green eyes. She is 5"8' and has a curvy but somehow lean body (which she gets from lots of running). She is attractive, but not slutty or too show off. She likes wearing t shirts and hoodies (preferably green, blue or purple) she likes wearing skinny jeans that she can comfortably run in. Her favorite pair of shoes is her light blue Converse. _**

**_ Mutant Appearance: She has fangs that can extend from her teeth when in battle. They have the power to break through metal bars. She also has beautiful caramel colored wings with pure white secondary feathers. They can appear invisible when not in use. _**

**_ Personality: Charlotte is a fun-loving, sarcastic and witty girl that cares deeply for the ones close to her. She may appear tough and fierce on the outside but in reality she is a really kind person once you get to know her. Many years of running away from the School has hardened her heart and she does not trust easily. _**

**_ Powers: She can read people's minds and create and control lightning. Which makes her very dangerous when she is mad._**

* * *

**_Name: Jackson Aerin Axdiez (Jack)  
DNA: 3% avian, 3% reptilian (he personally calls it dragon)  
Physical Appearance: His wings are permanent, but he keeps them hidden under his black sleeveless trench coat. He has an angled face and a lean, muscular build. His eyes are golden-orange with slit-like pupils. He has a white tattoo of a dragon curling down his right arm and a scar that runs from his left forehead to his right jaw, as well as a scar that goes across the bridge of his nose. His hair is white and grows diagonally-up and to the right.  
Mutant Appearance: His ever-present wings are scaly and golden with an enormous 18 foot wingspan. He can grow claws and fangs at will, and his scars seem to grow darker when he angers.  
Attitude: The single word to describe Jack is HAPPY. No matter what, he is always happy. When he fights, he jokes, when he does anything else he is usually laughing and always smiling. He loves to play pranks and does it weekly. He likes to make others happy and often thinks of that as his purpose in life. He loves to annoy his enemies, but sometime does it a bit too much. He likes sparring and sleeping outside at night, or nature in general. He is very protective of his friends and gets very angry when someone hurts them. When this happens, he goes pretty much berserk state and attacks whoever did it like nobody's business. But other than that, he is HAPPY ALL THE TIME.  
Powers: Telekinesis, Heightened Senses, Flight (his wings), and Healing Others  
Personal Info: Jack has a pretty bad history. When he was 9, his father died while trying to stop a robbery in the bank he was working in. A couple months later, his big 19-year-old sister died in a car crash. Five months later, his little 7-year-old sister got sick and died. His moth committed suicide the next week and Jack was put into an orphanage. After being mistreated, he ran away and continued to do so until the orphanage gave up on him. He lived on the streets until he was 12, when the Whitecaots or whoever is doing the experiments found him. They kidnapped him and tried to put separate DNA samples into him. But because he wasn't newborn, the DNA's melded into one, which he nicknamed a dragon DNA. Jack met Neon and Amy when they helped him escape so he stayed with them and cares about them like family.  
_**

* * *

**_1: Jenevieve Sophia-Alexandra Moore (some cal her Jen, some call her Jenevieve.)_**

**_2:Avian_**

**_3: Californian blonde, long, wavy hair, bright blue almond shaped eyes, pretty, but not totally stand-out-ish_**

**_4: silver/gray wings, can grow a long silver/gray tail with a thick puff of fur on the end and several silver spikes in it, fingure nails can grow into long silver claws._**

**_5: Soft spoken, but in no way is she shy; blunt, doesn't care what people think about her, good lye detector because she is so good at it_**

**_6: Hawk-like eye sight and amplified hearing; when she touches someone, she can see there past and future and she has the ability to change it, and she's practiced so much that she has it under control._**

**_Personal Info: Doesn't like to wear make-up a lot, but is mostly girly; wanted to be either a gymnast, so she's really flexible, or actress; she was born 20 days before she was due, but she lived with her parents for 4 1/2 months before she was stolen and never found; name on her birth certificate and grave stone is Jenevieve Alice Moore, and she had a older brother 5 years older than her, but she doesn't know that. Jen knew Neon from when they were cage mates at the school. So it wasn't a surprise when Neon came back for her._**

* * *

**_Name: Ailith_**

_**Hybrid Type: Snake**_

_**Human Appearance: Long black hair, cruel, bright green eyes, 5'5, skinny**_

_**Overall Appearance: Ailith is 5'4 and rather skinny, as a result of her snake genes. She has bright green, snake-like eyes and slightly (VERY slightly) tinted golden green skin. Scales dot the right side of her face, arms, and legs. (her scales are dark green at the bottom, fade to light green, and then to gold). Her teeth are rather sharp and venom-filled. She looks kind of mean.**_

_**Attitude/way of thinking: Ailith is very smart. She calculates each situation and takes control of it. She'd make a great leader if she wasn't still trapped in the past partially-her parents were murdered by whitecoats in front of her. Ever since then, Ailith has been cruel and has had a desire for revenge. She doesn't think sometimes; instead rushes right into a situation and always comes out on top. She cares for few people and, if you aren't one of the few, won't hesitate to kill you. It's not recommended to get on her bad side.**_

_**Power (s): Can make others feel pain by the power of her mind; can turn into a snake; has sharp vision and smell as a result to her snake side; is fast has a result to her snake side**_

_**Personal Info: She has chronic migraines, which she often gets if she uses her power. She doesn't seem to ever gain much weight, which could be good, but can also make her a little weak. Ailith is often underestimated and hates that.**_  
_**History: Ailith's dad was a whitecoat and experimented on her mother while she was pregnant with Ailith. Her dad, after Ailith was born with mutations, left the whitecoats and took his family into hiding. When Ailith was four, the whitecoats found them again and murdered her parents. Ailith was on the run for six days before she was captured and sent to the School. She escaped years later. Now, she is 14. And is with Neon and the gang.**_

* * *

_**Name: Jesse**_

_**Hybrid: snake (Black Mumba). It is capable of deadly perception and it can reach the speed of 20 km/h. One bite can kill 10-20 full grown men.**_

_**Human appearance: She has bright green eyes, long wavy black hair with white highlights, thick black lashes, and full lips. She wears a red tank, with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and knee high boots.**_

_**Mutant appearance: her canine teeth are elongated and when she's mad her eyes turn black. Not many people know this but she has black and white scales on her shoulders and upper arms. They act as armor though. They are really tough. She does carry around an antidote to her venom on a chain around her neck.**_

_**Personality: For someone that is half snake she can be very nice. One of the only times she can get mad is when you talk about her brother. He died when he was 16 because of a Black Mumba snake, so the scientist thought it would be funny to make her something that she hates. Other than that she can be mean when she wants to. If someone is trying to hurt them she will do anything to protect them even if it means she dies.**_

_**Powers: She has sharp teeth with deadly venom that could kill 10-20 full grown men. She can also run really fast. She has a dagger that she hides in her boot because she can strike with deadly perception. The last thing is that she can read emotions.**_

_**Personal info: she's straight and she would like guys like Fang.**_

* * *

**_Name:_**

**Chayton Damico**

**Age:**

**17**

**Mutant animal/hybrid type:**

**Golden-winged Warbler/ Avian**

**Appearance:**

**Chay has several gold ring piercings in each ear, 4 rings in the right and 2 in the left. He's wings are around 15 feet long with gray with large blonde-yellow patches. He has shaggy neutral blond colored hair with faint natural black streaks. He's eyes are a chocolate brown color and almond shaped. A peachy color, not to bright and not to pale.**

**Mutant Appearance:**  
**The only mutant showing thing he has is his wings and I already described them.**

**Chayton is not the type of person you want to be around. He has a lonely but angry aura which scares off people. He's anti-social and chooses for it to be that way. He's not very into popular things like Video Games, Facebook and texting. Especially girls too. There's no way he understands them and love. Chay just doesn't work like that. He rarely show any emotions besides discontentment. If he does show any feeling, it's probably anger or frustration. He's not that smart and active but he gets things done without a second word. Not only that but he's a very closed in person. The way he looks at it is, "If no one shows interest in, I won't show interest in them." He's down to earth and has no problem telling of someone in a second. But he does have some emotions, like guilt, even it's from something incredibly small and happiness, he wouldn't show it but he would have a small smirk. He doesn't really hate people but he greatly dislikes others. But the eviler side of him lurks deep down. He can kill a person if he wanted too, but he hasn't reach that height of insanity in awhile. After his little "accident", Chay gained a voice in his named Evangeline who calms him and is pretty much his only friend. What she says go's. He talks to her mentally but if he's alone or very down or close to his "breaking point", he'll talk to her verbally. He hates it when he tells people about Evangeline but they either laugh at him or try to tell him to get rid of her. Which causes problems because normally, he'll want to harm that person. So, in a nutshell; Chayton is lost boy with trouble showing emotions and a homicidal/maniac voice in his head.**

**Power:**  
**Insanity - He could seriously snap if he has too much emotions and harm those around him. When this happens, he's eyes turn a darker shade of brown and he gets a bit more feral.**

**Personal Info:**

**Fears:**

**Chay's greatest fear is losing Evangeline forever.**

**Fatal flaw:**

**Sometimes listening to Evangeline while bring him to the wrong choices and not depending on other people.**

**Heritage:**

**Caucasian**

**Special object:**

**A little circle shaped amber stone with a gold rim.**

**Romance:**  
**He has a little crush on Sabine though Evangeline doesn't like it.**

* * *

**_Name: Summer Breeze (Bree)_**

**Hybrid: part white tiger**

**Human Appearance: Shortish girl with bright blue eyes and long white hair (with black lowlights), in between pale and tan, 15 years old (but can look 20ish)**

**Mutant Appearance: a tail that she can hide in her jeans' legs, pointed teeth, and stripes going down her back**

**Attitude: She is shy around strangers, but hyper and crazy around her friends. If she needs to be outgoing and mature, she will be. She doesn't like dogs (for obvious reasons) and is overprotective of those she loves. She will do almost anything to make sure that her friends are comfortable and happy, even at her own pain.**

**Power: She is virtually soundless when moving, and can control water**

**Info: When she controls water, she can't talk - she doesn't know why. She very rarely expresses her pain to others**

* * *

**Name: Tilly Olivia Logan  
Hybrid: Brown Spider monkey  
Human Appearance: Curly brown hair that goes down to mid-back, Green eyes, Tallish, looks about 13  
Mutant Appearance: Looks human a tail comes and goes at will (like Angel's brid transformation)  
Attitude: Very Hyper, Bounces around a lot  
Power: ability to make really far jumps, can jump through trees unnoticed  
Personal info: Her tail can be a safety hazard at times, deaf since her testube birth**

* * *

_**Name: Lyra Blackthorne (but just Lyra)**_  
_**Hybrid type:part cat (therefore granting her heightened agility and senses)**_  
_**Physical appearance:she has brown hair and a slender, lean figure. She is tall (she's 16, but looks a little older), and has pale skin**_  
_**Mutant appearance:she has narrow green cat-like eyes, and brown cat ears only slightly lighter than her hair. She also has a short tail that she always hides (she hides her ears with a hat)**_  
_**Attitude:she is a confusing character, in the way that you never know what side she is on. She has a split personality, her bad side being the more prominent one. She is clever and cunning, and always has a plan, but will often withdraw information, as she never trusts anyone. She doesn't like to tell people about herself, and is a witty con artist, and compulsive liar. However, if you really get to know her and let her warm up to you, she is one of the kindest people you'll ever meet**_  
_**Power:phasing (walking through walls and such)**_  
_**Personal Info:lyra was taken as a five year old and put into the school, where she underwent experiments to gain the cat DNA. She was often tortured, and this put a lot of stress on her, developing her split personality. When she snapped and killed a scientist, her bad side took control of most of her.**_

* * *

_**Name: Elizabeth isabell  
nickname: iz or izzy  
mutant: avian  
appearance: shoulder length brown hair with turquoise eyes. She has naturally tanned skin and is about 5'5 and quite curvy in the right places.  
Mutant appearance: has wings that are black with red splats over them  
attitude: she is quiet and keeps to herself and doesn't trust anyone. She can be quite stubborn and witty, and can be very sarcastic. She gets into a lot of trouble and is always taking risks  
power: can feel other peoples emotions  
info: she doesn't really know who she is and doesn't remember her childhood. All she knows about herself is she grew up in a cage and isn't like other people**_

* * *

_**Name: Sabine**_

_**Hybrid type: Avian**_

_**Human Appearance: Straight black hair, black eyes, pale skin. Average height. Streak of natural white in her hair.**_

_**Mutant Appearance: Black wings speckled with white feathers.**_

_**Attitude: Born for sarcasm. Likes to get on people's nerves. Can be very dangerous when determined. Not very outgoing, but very talkative. Not Nudge talkative, but not Fang quiet.**_

_**Power: Teleportation .**_

_**Personal info: Sabine has had a tough life, being born into the School. She can be very annoying at times, mostly on purpose. Anger is her weakness. She can be determined at times, and if someone tries to stop her, consider them gone. She likes to get on people's nerves, and uses sarcasm as her first defense, followed by her teleportation. Not very skilled at fighting.**_

* * *

**_ Name: Ace_**

**_Hybrid: she isn't a hybrid but can touch an object and turn into that substance. For example if she touched a quarter she would turn completely into metal but still be able to fight and move(if you have any more questions about it PM me)_**

**_Appearance: She has dark curly red hair that goes down to her shoulders with piercing green eyes and pale skin. She has a skinny build and stands at 5'6_**

**_Mutant appearance: it all depends on what she touches. If she touches a quarter she turns silver. If she touches glass she turns clear._**

**_Personality: Ace is very sarcastic, stubborn, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can be a bit mean at times but is a good friend. She loves to prank and is very mischievous and sneaky at times. She is not easily intimidated and can be care free at times but serious when needed._**

**_Powers: She can touch any object and become the main substance. If she touches a quarter she turns to metal and etc._**

**_Personal info: She doesn't know anything about her past. She named her self._**

* * *

_**Name::**_

_**Sarah Devon**_

_**Age::**_

_**15**_

_**Hybrid Type::**_

_**Avian (Snowy Owl)**_

_**Physical Appearance::**_

_**Pale almost albino-like skin (little to no pigment) and very long, wavy, platinum blonde hair. Her eyes are a dark brown and stand out a lot from the rest of her and are round and quite normal in size. Her nose small and straight and not very impressive. She has thin, often chapped lips. She stands at a height 5 foot 9.**_

_**Physical Mutations::**_

_**Her wings are at a span of 15 1/2 feet long and are almost purely white except for some black spotting.**_

_**Personality::**_

_**She quite geeky and isn't afraid to show it. She hates being undermined and treated like an underling. She is extremely smart and tomboyish. Once you get her started on subject she likes, she could go on, and on, and on. Whenever people talk to her like she is a moron or that she doesn't understand what they are talking about, she usually will blow up at them. She has a bit of a sarcastic personality to her and and she major trouble sitting still. Overall, she is a sweet girl and cares for her friends, but is a little absent minded.**_

_**Abilities::**_

_**She a techno path which means she can control technology with her mind.**_

_**Extended Information**_

_**Country of Origin::**_

_**Canada. Province and city remains unknown.**_

_**Family::**_

_**Unknown.**_

_**Skills::**_

_**Hacking, good fighting skills, can think her way out of situations.**_

_**History::**_

_**Unknown past the last two years.**_

_**Medical Notes::**_

_**Sarah appears to be in great physical condition, she suffers from amnesia. Causes are still unknown as what brought this about.**_

* * *

_**Name: Nova Elizabeth Skye**_

_**Avian: Eagle**_

_**Appearance: She has mid length loosed curled dirty blond hair more blond than brown though,she has long legs, is skinny, has flawless skin, she has a splash of freckles across her small nose that goes up slightly at the end, her eyes are big with full eyelashes that are black, her eye color is a forest green with a bit of blue specks, she has thin brown eyebrows that hang above her eyes flawlessly, she has a slight tan, she has perfect teeth, overall she looks like a model. for clothes she wears a pair of ripped skinny jeans that are faded, and some converse or dc shoes that are purple or blue, for her top she wears a Cami thats blue or purple and a plain black slightly tight tank top.**_

_**Mutant appearance: She has 15 foot wings that are brown at the top fade to a lighter brown in the middle and end with white.**_

_**Attitude: She is sarcastic, witty, fun, caring, can be mean to people she doesn't know, she thinks about her family first before her she will do anything for her pack or flock before her, she is out there not shy at all, says whats on her mind, she can be bubbly, but once you get to know her she is the most nicest person you've ever met**_

_**Powers: Telekinesis**_

_**Personal info: she is 15, she has a bad past with her parents, they beat her and always sold her for drug money, they didn't care for her she never really had any friends her parents sold her to the school for drug money. She wants nothing to do with them ever. Side effects for her power is that it takes a lot of energy and she can only do it for a minute or so without dropping the object and not having that much energy left over. she rarely uses it because of that side effect.**_

* * *

_**Step 1- Olivia Di Angelo**_

_**Step 2- 15% Leopard 5% Falcon**_

_**Step 3- wide bright green eyes with mid back straight golden blonde hair with black streaks she has tan skin and is lean and tall she is 16 she has plenty of scars from experiments and punishment all along her body one scar runs over her left eye she got it in a fight with an eraser and she can't see from it she wears and eye patch**_

_**Step 4- Tawny wings and a leopard tail and ears with slight fangs and claws**_

_**Step 5- she is very moody and cat like mysterious and curious very sarcastic she is a rebellious teen and doesn't like rules or restrictions she is very protective like a mother cat and loyal she can seem cold but around friends she is open and gentle she often losses her temper and can seem arrogant but she is a good person she just hides her insecurities she has slight trust issues and people have to prove themselves to her she is also very quick witted and creative**_

_**Step 6- she can control fire**_

_**Personal info: she often causes fires when she gets moody as for back story she was caught shoplifting with her gang (she joined it to help her get money to pay for medicine for her sick mother) she is offered to go to juvie or a school for troubled teens not wanting to disappoint her family more and leave them without money she chooses to go to the school upon arrival she realizes that it isn't a normal school and is injected with animal DNA considered unstable by the white coats she is separated from the other experiments and to be terminated she barely escapes with her life intact because she caused a fire and has no where to go since she is scared her family won't want her back she is from phoenix Arizona.**_

* * *

_** NAME: Holli**_

** Gender: Female**

** Age: 13**

** Height : 5' 6"**

** Weight: 95pounds**

** Mutation : 5% chameleon and 6% cardinal**

** Has bright red hair. Freckles and hazel eyes. Wings are bright red too.**

** She likes to joke around a lot. Is scared to death of the scientists. Loves her family/flock. Is tomboyish and is usually very happy and bubbly Can get sarcastic.**

** Can blend in to surroundings. Can create lighting when angry mad frighted nervous (can be like little eradicate shocks or full on lighting) **

** she hates being alone and gets scared when shes not near someone she trust and it is hard to gain her trust. Would do anything for her friends/family even it means going to the testing instead of them.**

* * *

**_Name: Drake_**

**_Nickname: None_**

**_Age: 7 (looks like nine though)_**

**_Step 2- Has a severely messed up genetic hybrid. He appears to be a human-dragon hybrid at only 2%_**

**_Step 3- Tall for his age. Sandy blond hair with blue eyes that take on a Golden taint if angry. He has two bat like wings sprouting from his back. These wings are 15feet long and are gold colored._**

**_Step 4- When in combat his skin hardens into scales. His finger nails turn into talons when fighting and he also grows fangs. While in combat these natural weapons are super hot and leave burns in enemies if they get to close._**

**_Step 5- Drake is calm and cool outside of combat. He fights for anyone in his family and is super loyal. When fighting he guards younger allies from harm. His natural defense when in a bad spot is sarcasm._**

**_Step 6- Drake's skills are fire control/ immunity of being burned. He can also breath fire and he has his claw and fangs in combat to protect himself. His scales only appear in combat and are used mainly for defense and are bullet proof._**

**_Personal info: The whitecoats spent a lot of time into making Drake. Even to them his other genetics are known. The only whitecoat that did was killed in a freak accident. He managed to break out of the school at the age of five. He was very weakened and almost died. He has lived on his own for some time and wants friends. So he was happy when Neon took him in._**

* * *

**_ Name: Nocah Scythe_**

_** Nickname: none**_

_** Age: 14**_

_** Personality: he's very quiet, hes more of an observer than the participate in a conversation, he hates to be touched, he can't keep eye contact. He also never lays down, he's always leaning against something. He treats everyone like a brother or sister once he knows them.**_

_** Bio: He finished his experiments and tests early, so the white coats gave him to the erasers as a punching bag. He was whipped and beaten constantly. He was also sexually abused. His mouth was sewn shut so he couldn't make any noise.**_

_** He has dozens of scars on his back, back of his neck and arms from being whipped. The erasers take him to and from his cage multiple times a day to do this**_

_** Appearance: dark brown, medium length hair, gold eyes, olive skin tone, freckles going across his nose, about 5"5, 120 lbs (sickly skinny), 12" owl wings, scars all over his body, and and dimples (i picture him looking like the boy on the cover of schools out forever but with shorter hair and all the other stuff)**_

_** Clothing: Dark green thermal shirt, black fit jeans (not skinny or baggy), black vans style shoes, black plain leather jacket**_

_** Mutation: 10% Eurasian Eagle Owl ( black, tan spotted feathers, 12" long)**_

_** Right Hand or just another member: member**_

_** Likes: peace and quiet, the feel of grass, climbing trees, eating, listening to conversations, fighting, and young kids (in a non pedo way, he just finds them adorable)**_

_** Dislikes: swimming, physical contact, relationships, ignorant and clueless people, squealing and obnoxious girls, erasers, the dark, small spaces, and rooms with no windows**_

_** Strengths: He is extremely intelligent, and he may not look it, but he is very strong**_

_** Fatal Flaws: He is very paranoid and has bad anxiety**_

_** Love Interest: none**_

_**Powers: He sees in heat vision (it's not something he can switch from normal to heat vision, it heat only), he is very strong, and his mind is impenetrable (mind reading, emotions, good-looking people crap, stealing powers don't work on him)**_

_**info: When he escaped, Neon took him in and unstitched his mouth.**_

_** Name: Koden Mercy**_

_** Gender: male**_

_** Age: 14**_

_** Height: 5"7**_

_** Mutation: 5% swan (He can control the weather)**_

_** History:Koden was brought to the school when he was two (parents were murdered). He was constantly verbally abused by erasers. Erasers would take him out of his cage just to embarrass and humiliate him**_

_** Flaws: he was born with weak knees, so he can run and walk for a short amount of time**_

_** Strengths: Once he starts fighting, he gets in a 'mode' where he just keeps fighting **_

_** Personality: he's your typical teenage boy; goofy, funny, and has ton of energy. He is very innocent. He loves to have a good time and laugh. Although, he knows when to cut the crap and be serious.**_

_** Clothes: white short sleeve shirt, washed out blue jeans, white shoes, and aviators**_

_** Appearance: Bright blue eyes, short blonde hair (it looks like Alex Pettyfers hair), 90lbs, small but lean, slight tan, flawless skin but with a few freckles across his nose and on his chest, and big smile. 10" pure white wings**_

_** Romance: with Axel**_

_** Commands in the flock (member, co-leader..): the "keep family together" member**_

_** Other: Likes: hanging out with axel, swimming, eating, having fun, hunting, laughing, sleeping, climbing trees, and free falling **_

_** Dislikes: erasers, white coats, needles, spiders, butterflies, and the dark**_

_** Name: Axel Nyte **_

_** Gender: male**_

_** Age: 16**_

_** Height: 6"4**_

_** Mutation: 8% bat (can create and bend fire, and is very strong)**_

_** History: Axel has been at the school his whole life. He always tries to make the whitecoats and erasers jobs harder, ex: if an erasers tells him to shut up, he'll start singing obnoxiously. If a whitcoat tells him to come out of his cage, he'll hold the bars and scream like girl..stuff like that**_

_** Flaws: if he bends fire for to long, he can lose control of it**_

_** Strengths: he is very stealth and sneaky**_

_** Personality: head strong, rebellious, sarcastic, humorous, very violent temper, and a bit of a show off. He is and sexist.**_

_** Clothes: dark blue fit jeans, long sleeve grey thermal shirt, plane black shoes**_

_** Appearance: he has a devilish smirk, sharp cheek bones, looks very skinny but is very lean. He's about 120lbs. He has emerald green eyes, long crimson red hair that's spiked back, and white skin**_

_** Romance: koden**_

_** Commands in the flock (member, co-leader..): the "muscle" of the flock**_

_** Other: Likes: messing with Koden, joking around others, skinny dipping, sleeping in trees (not upside down), flying, cuddling with Koden, hunting, eating, and humming**_

_** Dislikes: white coats, spiders, awkward moments, dirt, wearing clothes, and seeing Koden hurt or upset.**_

* * *

_**Adaline but goes by Adie  
She is an avian hybrid  
She has long curly blonde hair and dark green eyes. He wings started bleach blonde at the top and slowly fade in a golden blonde near the bottom. At the very tip its midnight black.  
Personality: very sarcastic and witty. She can be humble and shy at times but when you get to know her she doesn't stop talking sometimes. She gets very annoyed when people call her by her first name.  
Powers: she can see into peoples pasts and sometimes see some of the chooses they make in the future.**_

* * *

_**Name: Ryan (can be called Ry)**_

_**Avian: Hawk**_

_**Appearance: Has tousled hair that is not to long but enough to sweep across his forehead his hair color is dark brown, he has light brown eyes, flawless tan skin, he is athletic built but not to stocky, just enough to notice his muscles, he has perfect teeth, is about 6'1 and about 120 pounds due to his light bones, he usually wears sunglasses with a white v neck tee, black slightly skinny jeans, and some black vans.**_

_**Mutant appearance: he has 16 foot wings that are dark brown and end with light brown**_

_**Attitude:he is sweet, but he always thinks of tragedy, he is kind, can be sarcastic, he is manipulative, doesn't take no for an answer, he is fun, and people love him easily like you know he is nice to be around and stuff**_

_**Powers: can control people when he makes them look him in the eye and when he gives a command**_

_**Personal info: he is 16, was born and raised in the school, and then he met up with Neon and is now dating Nova.**_


	2. Starting The Story

**(A/N: I don't own maximum ride. And the person who made **** Evangeline** can you please pm her to me I forgot everything about her sorry :'(  


* * *

**Neon POV:**

Hello everyone. I'm a flying freak with a gang of other freaks I saved from the school. There are a lot of us too. There was more too but they left on there own or died. I'm with the gang right now Amy suggested we all go eat. So we had Charlotte control the lady behind the counter of the McDonald to give us all food. Then we all went to the ally and started to eat. But then the erasers came. So we got in our fighting stances. There were about _200 _erasers! Jackson used telekinesis to throw a trashcan and hit 20 of them. Then me,Jenevieve, Chayton Damico, Evangeline, and Elizabeth flew in the sky while everyone else fights on the ground. I put one eraser in a headlock and cracked his head making in unconscious. Jenevieve bit a eraser on the foot and knocked him out. Then Chayton made his eraser go insane kill himself. Evangeline broke an erasers leg and cracked it's head open. Elizabeth then broke one's arm and punched it in the face. Then we flew back down to see Sabine knocked out and Ace turn into metal and knock out _40_ erasers. Then Sarah got knocked out. Then Holli, Nova, and Olivia. We were losing fast too. The last thing I remember was Drake crying for me to watch out before it all went black.

* * *

**(A/N: I know it's short but review an I'll make a longer chapter. - Bye)  
**


	3. My sister?

_Previously: Hello everyone. I'm a flying freak with a gang of other freaks I saved from the school._

_Amy suggested we all go eat._

_But then the erasers me,Jenevieve, Chayton Damico, Evangeline, and Elizabeth flew in the sky while everyone else fights on the ground._

_Then Sarah got knocked out. Then Holli, Nova, and Olivia. We were losing fast too. The last thing I remember was Drake crying for me to watch out before it all went black._

* * *

**__****Jesse** POV:  
  
I woke up to the smell of antiseptic, blood, and death. Lot's of death. That's how I knew I was at the school. But when I opened my eyes I wasn't in a cage and I didn't see my gang of freaks.

I was in a sell, with a hot bad boy boy with jet black hair and bright golden eyes. And a girl with black hair and bright **Blue **eyes. Who stood over me as I lay on the cold floor not able to move. Not feeling a bone in my body.

The weird thing is that I wasn't bleeding and that the strange girl and the hot boy were glaring at me.

Before black darkness took over me the girl spat " **Hiya sister." **with a devious smile on her face that made her bright white teeth show on her haughty greyish skin.

* * *

**(A/N: I KNOW IT'S SHORT. But this is just the beginning. - Bye  
**


	4. My parents?

**_Charlotte Storm_ POV:**

I have no idea where I am. I'm in a cell with a grown woman with dirty blonde hair and a sunflower headband, and a grown man with red hair and white irises. They're looking at me.

I don't know why I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I do know that they know something I don't. I'm so scared but I can't move. They have me strapped to a table.

They inject me with needles. It burns but I can't scream. I feel a burning sensation through my lungs. Then the strangest thing flashes to my mind. And I realize why im so scared.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"No! I don't want to go!" the little girl raged to her mother as her father leads her to a lab. " You have to go you brat! If you don't your brother has to! And you deserve it you little brat! Your poor sweet brother doesn't have to got. You have to! It's **your **fault! I never wanted you anyway!" The mother spat at the poor girl who now lay in cell covered in blood._

"**_ I hate you!" _**_the little girl fumed as her parents left her crying in the dark._

END

FLASHBACK-

They two adults were my parents.

Oh no. Was my last thought before I pasted out.

* * *

**_Ailith_** **POV:**

Oh no! Me and the gang were captured. But I don't see them. I don't see any thing. I'm confused. And lost but I will find everyone. They are my family. I don't care how long it takes. If someone lays a hand on them they will be dead! I'm going to find my family!

* * *

**Review  
**


End file.
